


Besos de Murcielago

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Good Lillian Luthor, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adaptación* Kara es una alumna de intercambio que pasará las vacaciones de Navidad en casa de Lena. Lena una chica desaliñada, llena de amigos contrariamente a Kara quien proveniente de una familia rica es incluso alérgica a las personas.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 1





	Besos de Murcielago

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro arrastrando las maletas por el pulido y brillante suelo del aeropuerto. La multitud se mostraba desorientada y acudía a toda prisa a los pequeños puestos de información como si les fuese la vida en ello. Una muchacha malhumorada, acompañada de sus padres, esperaba hastiada frente a la puerta de llegadas procedentes de Londres. Repiqueteaba  
con el pie en el suelo con actitud desafiante, intentando mostrar sin tapujos su pésimo estado de ánimo. Su madre le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora; estaba eufórica.  
—¡Levanta más el cartel, Lena!, no vaya a ser que no nos vea —dijo mientras su marido le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.  
«Ojalá no nos vea; eso sería un golpe de suerte», pensó Lena. Ladeó la cabeza y, sintiéndose estúpida, alzó las manos todo lo que pudo, se puso casi de puntillas y movió de un lado a otro aquel ridículo cartel, en el que se leía en letras grandes y redondas: «Somos la familia Luthor, ¡bienvenida a América!».  
Debería haber estado celebrando el inicio de las vacaciones navideñas con sus amigos; sin embargo, se encontraba allí anclada con la ridícula pancarta, esperando la llegada de una completa desconocida, gracias a que sus adorables padres habían decidido acoger en casa a uno de esos aburridos estudiantes de intercambio. Una inglesa, para ser más exactos. Lena nunca había simpatizado con aquellos amantes del té; se le antojaban demasiado refinados, y ella tendía a ser despreocupada y poco detallista.  
—Como esperemos más, celebraremos el fin de año en el aeropuerto —farfulló con un deje de aburrimiento.  
Su madre le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.  
—Compórtate con nuestra invitada, Lena —ordenó respaldada por los continuos asentimientos del padre con la cabeza—. Pasará un mes con nosotros, así que, lo quieras o no, tendrás que llevarte bien con ella.  
—Entonces, ¿se supone que la famosa inquilina queda bajo mi protección? Si es así no durará ni dos días con vida. Esto es América — espetó, y soltó un bufido.  
—Chist...  
El señor Luthor le indicó que guardase silencio. Lena alzó la vista hacia la puerta de llegadas, por donde había comenzado a salir gente. Todos le parecieron raros, estrafalarios o indignos de entrar en su casa. La joven era bastante reservada —contrariamente a sus solidarios padres—, así que no simpatizaba con la idea de tener que convivir con un extraño; más bien le  
aterrorizaba. Estaba segura de que, por callada e invisible que fuese aquella  
inglesa, se sentiría invadida e incómoda.  
Se giró sorprendida cuando unos dedos firmes y seguros golpearon suavemente su hombro derecho. Miró de arriba abajo a la muchacha que se encontraba frente a ella y le dedicaba una mueca desagradable. Tenía el cabello rubio y lo llevaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás —ni un solo mechón suelto rompía aquella inusual armonía— y en su rostro destacaban unos llamativos y penetrantes ojos azules.  
—Yo... Soy Kara.  
—¿Tú eres la estudiante que...? —comenzó a preguntar Lena, pero fue  
interrumpida rápidamente por su efusiva madre.  
—¡Kara! ¡Ya pensábamos que no llegabas, cariño! —La señora Luthor la estrechó entre sus brazos, con lo que despertó de inmediato el desagrado de la joven, que, un tanto arisca, no disfrutó demasiado aquel confiado contacto físico.  
—Encantado —dijo el padre de Lena, al tiempo que le estrechaba calurosamente la mano—. Ya verás lo bien que te lo vas a pasar estas vacaciones; te hemos preparado una habitación, espero que te guste. Apenas tardaremos en llegar a casa, está a veinte minutos en coche.  
Lena clavó la vista en el suelo, muerta de vergüenza. ¿Por qué sus padres tenían que comportarse siempre como si estuviesen pirados? ¿Tan difícil era ser un poco normal? Ser normal significaba para ella no abrazar a la chica de intercambio, ni llamarle «cariño», ni enrollarse hablándole de su nuevo hogar.  
Esperó impaciente, fingiendo que no estaba allí, hasta que el eufórico encuentro se calmó.  
Kara había esbozado poco a poco una mueca de terror. No era de extrañar. Ni por asomo había esperado aquel recibimiento y, teniendo en cuenta que ambos padres hablaban a la vez, apenas entendía nada. Durante el trayecto en coche asintió con la cabeza ante todo lo que le decían con la esperanza de acertar en algo.  
—Bien, ya hemos llegado —anunció Lillian cuando el señor Luthor aparcó frente a una acogedora casa de dos pisos.  
Kara bajó del coche sintiéndose asqueada. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no estar ahí en aquel instante. Observó los alrededores y deseó desaparecer de inmediato. La urbanización se encontraba en el campo, alejada de la ciudad. Ella odiaba profundamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con la naturaleza: desde la más fina y tierna hierba que crecía en la tierra húmeda hasta los grandes abetos que invaden el terreno. Torció el gesto mientras comenzaba a planear mentalmente de qué modo podría huir de allí.  
Quizá si robase el coche del señor Luthor en plena noche...  
—¿Kara? ¡Vamos, pasa! Aún tenemos que presentarte a nuestro hijo. —Lillian le sonrió de forma exagerada—. El pobre se quedó toda la noche haciendo un trabajo en casa de un amigo y hoy estaba tan cansado que no ha podido ir al aeropuerto.  
¿Más gente? Ya tenía suficiente con aquella chica que la miraba de reojo constantemente como si fuese un bicho raro. Lena vestía realmente mal, bajo su punto de vista, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera deportiva  
para nada femenina.  
—¡Lex! —gritó la madre, jovial—. ¡Vamos a entrar!  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación, despacio, como si esperase encontrar dentro a un oso enfurecido. Kara dio un paso atrás, temeroso ante la oscuridad que invadía aquella especie de búnker. Distinguió en la penumbra la larga silueta de Lex, que tenía la cara adherida a la almohada, a la que se aferraba con las manos.  
—¡Desaparece, mamá! —exclamó con brusquedad.  
—Ha llegado la chica de Inglaterra —explicó la mujer.  
—¿Y a mí qué me importa? —le espetó soñoliento.  
A continuación, Lillian cerró la puerta suavemente. Kara la miró desconcertada, cuestionándose si acababa de ser testigo de una bienvenida habitual o su sorpresa se debía a que hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en casas ajenas.  
—Es un rebelde —aclaró la mujer sin perder aquel perpetuo positivismo.  
—Ya veo... —respondió Kara.  
La señora Luthor pareció algo incómoda y, tras morderse pensativa el labio inferior, le indicó a Lena que condujese a Kara a su habitación para dejar las maletas.  
—Claro, no te preocupes mamá, ya hago yo de guía turística —le reprochó con desgana—. Vamos, sígueme.  
Cuando llegaron al dormitorio Lena explicó:  
—Pues esto es la cama. —Señaló un solitario colchón—. Y ahí tienes un armario, que sirve para guardar ropa.  
—Gracias por las aclaraciones —dijo Kara—. No habría podido deducir todo eso sin tu ayuda.

Lena entornó los ojos y descubrió de inmediato que la nueva inquilina le traería problemas.  
—Oye, no te pases —le advirtió apuntándole con un dedo acusador—. Mi actitud es de lo más comprensible, estoy siendo tolerante, pero a nadie le gusta pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con un desconocido.  
—En eso estamos de acuerdo.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, pudiendo haberte quedado en Inglaterra bebiendo litros y litros de té? —le acusó.  
—Me han obligado —reconoció Kara frunciendo el ceño—. Cosas de padres. Piensan que me irá bien conocer otras culturas. Obviamente se equivocan. Lo único que podría lograr conociendo a gente como vosotros es que mi ego crezca. Y no me interesa, lo tengo suficientemente alto.  
—No hace falta que lo jures. —Puso los ojos en blanco.  
Kara se dirigió con resolución hacia la puerta de la habitación y la cerró bruscamente. Sus relucientes ojos azules se clavaron en los de Lena como dos dagas afiladas.  
—Hablemos de las normas —exigió.  
La joven parpadeó sorprendida.  
—¿Qué normas?  
—De las que ahora mismo fijaremos. —Le dedicó media sonrisa que a Lena se le antojó casi tenebrosa—. Tú no quieres que esté aquí, y yo no quiero estar aquí; en eso estamos de acuerdo. Bien, lo mejor será que nos ignoremos mutuamente durante el próximo mes —explicó—. No pienso conocer a tus amiguitos americanos, ni salir contigo a ver películas de lloriqueo al cine ni cortarle el césped del jardín a tu padre, ¿queda claro?  
Lena necesitó un momento para procesar toda aquella información.  
Quedó asombrada ante el tono de voz del que Kara hacía uso; como si fuese una marqués recién llegada al nuevo continente.  
—Oye, ¿quién te has creído que eres? ¡No puedes poner normas nada más llegar! —se quejó indignada.  
—¿Intentas decirme que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?  
—No, pero...  
—Sabía que era eso. —Chasqueó los dedos—. De verdad, siento decepcionarte, pero no eres mi tipo.  
Lena se rió con nerviosismo ante el nuevo rumbo que había tomado la conversación.  
—¿Nos has mentido verdad? Tú no vienes de un colegio, sino de un psiquiátrico.

Kara sonrió con suficiencia. Entonces abrió su maleta, ignorando las palabras de la chica, y comenzó a colgar la ropa —toda impoluta— en el armario. Lena estaba tan anonadada ante el desconcertante comportamiento de la desconocida que permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, observándola y reflexionando sobre aquella primera impresión. Al cabo de un rato, Kara se giró hacia ella.  
—¿Podrías respetar mi intimidad? —dijo—. Acabo de llegar, me gustaría descansar un poco.  
Lena, algo confusa, salió de la habitación con la impresión de que todo era un tanto irreal, como si no estuviese pasando y fuese cosa de su imaginación. Se apoyó en una pared y entonces empezó a sentirse furiosa e indignada cuando advirtió que su huésped acababa de sacarla de una habitación de su propia casa. Pensó en bajar corriendo al piso inferior en busca de sus padres, pues hubiese sido conveniente hablarles del extraño comportamiento de la tal Kara, pero supuso que no la creerían, e inconscientemente sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondrían sus progenitores en cuanto descubriesen que habían invitado a una loca a pasar las Navidades en  
casa.


End file.
